Without me, You could be
by nekokannes
Summary: This is a pairing between Ken and Devlin. I don't want readers who hate Yaoi, because I'm going to write. This takes place when theyre almost sixteen. Ken & Devlin still live in the same room, best of friends, except theres a few things Devlin doesn't kno
1. Chapter 1

A/N: For those of you who have read my other stories, this is a new spin on things. If you feel uncomfortable with Yaoi, or absolutely hate it, I don't want hear about it in reviews. I'll get really ticked off. Unlike the rest of my fanfictions, this one will have no new characters, except for villians, but nothing drastic. The main characters are from the episode, "Ken 10". Devlin and Ken are almost sixteen at this point, and they take on half of Ben's work. Hope you enjoy my first Yaoi and Ben Ten fanfiction. Don't forget to review!

Ken opened his eyes slowly and stared at the ceiling for awhile. The sun was peeking through the curtains a little. Ken smiled and stuck half of his face over the edge of the bunk bed. Devlin was still sleeping as usual, his black hair sprawled out behind his head. Ken kept smiling. He could still remember the day they met, almost six years ago.

Ken tossed himself back into his bed, hands behind his head, staring at the ceiling again. _Strange, our anniversary is tomorrow, along with my birthday. I still can't believe how long ago it was._ Ken's smile faded as he sat up looking at the omnitrix on his right wrist. Ken frowned, almost angrily at it. _It's also __**our**__ anniversary tomorrow. _Ken hit his head with his hand, frustrated. He bent over the side of the bed again to look at Devlin's sleeping face. After awhile, Devlin's face scrunched up and he turned over. With a sigh, Ken climbed down and went to the kitchen.

Devlin snapped up from sleep and hit his head on Ken's bed. Devlin winced and rubbed his head, bending down.

"Ow..." He said as he looked at the bed above him. He got out of bed and pulled his jeans on. "Sorry about that Ken...Ken?" Devlin looked over the bed to see Ken missing. Devlin groaned and pulled a tight black shirt on with a white stripe in the middle. White also bordered his sleeves, the hem of his shirt and his neck line. Devlin looked to where Ken put his clothes the night before. The white shirt with black stripe was still there, along with Ken's jeans. Devlin smiled a little and the ran for the stairs.

Ken looked up to see Devlin slide down the banister and land perfectly on the floor. Ken turned away to smile as he grabbed his toast and slid the eggs out of the pan onto two plates. He brought the eggs and toast to Devlin and sat at the table. Devlin took his plate and sat down across from Ken.

"Wow, you're getting good. I think we can qualify this better than Great-grandpa's salamander eggs and rice toast." Devlin said with a straight face. Ken groaned as Devlin started laughing. When Devlin fell onto the table, Ken got up and punched Devlin in the arm. Devlin managed to slow his laughing and rubbed his arm.

"Aww come on Ken, you know I was just joking." Devlin said as Ken sat back down. Ken sighed and gave a small shrug.

"Whatever. You up for some hover board after breakfast?" Ken asked hopefully. Devlin nodded as he put egg in his mouth. He pulled the fork out and then pointed at Ken.

"You going in that? Not that I mind, but the other people might." Devlin said teasingly, expecting Ken to laugh or punch Devlin in the arm. Instead, he blushed and turned around to put his plate in the washer. He laughed nervously before running up to their room to grab his clothes.

As he left, Devlin smiled and shook his head. He caught himself smiling and bit his lip. He put his hair up in a low ponytail and grabbed his hover board to wait for Ken.

Ken pulled his tight jeans on and his white shirt over his head. His shirt was the exact opposite of Devlin's. Ken put one hand on his hip and looked around the room for his chain. He eventually found it and attached it to his metal wallet before stuffing it in his pocket. He attached the other end to his belt loop. With a grin, he grabbed his blue hover board and ran with it. He jumped on it as Devlin came into view. Devlin took the challenge and then dove off their high porch, throwing the board under his feet as he fell. Ken surfed his way beside Devlin and rolled his eyes.

"Show off." He muttered with a grin as he punched Devlin in the arm. Devlin showed his teeth in a wide smile. He laughed and rubbed the back of his head as they ducked under a bridge.

"Thought you'd like it. And as if you're any better. If I recall right, and of course I do, I had to catch you last week when you missed you're board." Devlin said, pretending it was hard to remember. "Let's see, it was defiantly more than a hundred feet above the nearest ground, and I think that was after I caught you. I seem to recall-"

" Alright alright! I get it!" Ken said over Devlin's voice, trying to cover his ears at the same time. Devlin looked over to see a beet red Ken. Devlin laughed at the sight as they flattened against their boards, missing another bridge. As they straightened to standing positions on their boards, the park came into view. Ken pulled his board up and then dropped towards the flying structure. Devlin followed close behind, surfing on the wind to catch up with his friend. Ken laughed as he made it to the park first. Devlin sliding shortly after Ken.

"You're getting slow." Devlin teased. "Time was that you'd get here at least a minute before me." Devlin pocketed his hands as they moved into the empty area. It was a little early for most hover boarders. Ken smiled a big mischievous smile and grabbed one of the bars that hung in mid air. With his other hand, he grabbed his board as he swung around the pole until he was upside down. Devlin watched Ken hold the pose for a minute before Ken dropped dramatically.

Devlin laughed as Ken took a mock bow. Devlin tossed his ponytail behind him and hit the back of his board and streamed off towards a vertical pole. He grabbed it with his right hand and spun around it while digging the front of his hover board into the poled. He put his entire board parallel to the poll and shot upward like a rocket. He flipped off the end of the pole and hovered near Ken. A big grin lit up his face when Ken applauded, however it faded when Ken was joined by others on the ground, including their fan girls.

Ken looked at Devlin and both of them made faces as the girls began screaming and calling out their names. Ken shrugged at his adopted brother.

"I suppose one show won't hurt." Devlin said and then Ken went up to a floating platform fifty feet above them. He jumped off his hover board to the platform. Devlin hovered away and then turned his back as Ken jumped.

All the girls screamed as the wind rippled through Ken's hair. Devlin dove after Ken, speeding up until he was under Ken. He caught Ken in his arms easily and whirled him around until he was behind Devlin. Ken wrapped his arms around Devlin's waist, both of them blushing a little as they surfed up to the platform where Ken had left his board. He jumped on it and the both gave fake salutes to the fans below.

Devlin slumped onto the couch across from the control panel. Ken was messing with his hair. Devlin smiled slightly and looked at the floating clock above the control panel. Ken also looked at it.

"Strange, Dad's not up yet." Ken said as Devlin stood up. They both looked up when the alarm filled their ears.

"I guess he is now." Devlin said as he pushed a few buttons to bring a visual up of the villain. "Animo. Alright, let's go get him! Beat dad to the punch! Race ya" Devlin said as he transformed into his '11'. He raced off with the speed of Accelerate, leaving Ken alone. Ken was staring at his watch with anger, but he would never let Devlin face danger alone. Ken closed his eyes and took in the true form of Accelerate, no happier than he had been earlier before Devlin had woken up.

A/N: Sorry it was so short, I promise to make a longer chapter next time, just don't forget to review! The more reviews I have, the less time it'll take me to write the next chapter!


	2. Your Sacrifice, My Pain

A/N: And I'm back with the next chapter. I got three reviews, and all three of them made me extremely happy! I didn't get a single whiner about Yaoi, so that's good. Usually, I have my own characters introduce the stories, but since I don't have my own character to fight with, I'm just going to continue on to the reviewers.

**Eyeguy3**: Thanks, I'll fix it. If I make more spelling mistakes, please let me know.

**Blood Sparda:** Woot! I love ya man! (Or girl) (Glompifies) Thank you very much!

**AM83220: **Ah...Yee of little faith. Forgive me for saying this, but you are just ripe for devouring! Muhahahahahahaha!! I'll let you know this now, Ken does have a ton more that ten aliens, and no, Ben didn't give him any. Ken is way smarter. In the one episode he shows up in, he uses Gray Matter to hack the Omnitrix.

Any of you people looking forward to Alien Force? I sure am! If I'm really luck and I'm a good girl, maybe Santa will give us another Ken episode. (Fangirl Squeal)

And now the story...

Ken slid to a stop, shifting from XLR8 to Four Arms in one fluid motion. Ken looked straight at Animo's strange reptilian creatures. Devlin was already there, shooting flames at the flying figures. Ken changed to Heat Blast and began joining his adopted brother in firing down the things.

"I think I saw pictures of these in our history textbook...Dinosaurs?" Ken asked jokingly to Devlin. Devlin laughed and then ran after Animo. Ken kept one eye on Devlin, worried, so he didn't see one of the flying things come at him from behind. When it rammed into him, he fell, over a high plateau. Ken cursed himself for being so careless and changed into Stinkfly. As he flew back over the edge, he arrived just in time to see Devlin finish and change back into his human form. Ken copied him and landed in his own human form.

"Where were you? I finished him all by my self...Again" Devlin smiled devilishly, a smile that fit him perfectly, Ken couldn't help but notice. "And shouldn't this guy be dead yet?" Devlin said with a small kick to the old man. "I mean c'mon! He was a geezer when Dad was ten, and so what is he doing still alive?" Devlin asked with another playful smile, inviting Ken to join in his joke. Ken blushed slightly and laughed to cover it up. "Kinda like Great Grandpa. Too stubborn to die." Ken said laughing for real. And it was true. Their great grandfather was still alive, and still kicking, though he no longer lived with them, though he still visited them.

Devlin looked to the west, where an extremely fast moving cloud of dust headed towards to them. Devlin rolled his eyes at Ken, but Ken wasn't looking at him any more. Ken was staring angrily at the halting XLR8, their dad. He turned away as Ben formed into his natural body. Ben walked over to the conquered Animo and laughed.

"You boys did it better and faster before I could even get here. Good job" He said with a hearty laugh. Devlin looked up with a tentative smile and hope in his eyes. Ben ruffled his hair playfully and looked over to Ken. Ken was walking towards them, his face unreadable. Devlin looked at his adopted brother, his head cocked. Ken had noticed Devlin's reaction to Ben, and was saddened by it. _After all these years, he's still so worried about being part of us. _Ken blushed slightly. _Part of us..._

"Yo, Ken! You gonna stand there all day or are you up for another race?" Devlin asked teasingly and punched Ken in the arm. When Ken didn't respond, Devlin stepped in front of Ken and gently grabbed both of Ken's arms and made him look Devlin in the eye. "You ok, Ken?" Devlin asked with a slight hint of concern. Ken looked up and stuck out his tongue. "Hope you like dust sandwich." He said and then turned into XLR8 before taking off. Devlin rolled his eyes and also sped off. Ben was only a few seconds behind them, after picking up Animo into a "Null Void Egg".

Ken slid to a stop at the balcony of their home. His hoverboard was leaning against the wall. Ken sighed and changed back into his human form and picked up the board. He flung his legs over the edge and watched the day unravel before him. Devlin appeared only a few seconds later. He changed back into his human form and sat down with Ken. "You can't fool me, what's up?" He asked just as Ben zoomed past them into the headquarters. Ken shook his head and sighed, his brown hair drifting in front of his eyes. "It's nothing." Ken said quietly. Devlin groaned.

"Not very convincing. Ever since our fight with Hypnotic, you've been acting strange. Not all the time, but in short periods of it. Don't tell me it's nothing. I know way better than that, and so do you." Devlin said with slight urgency in his voice.((Hypnotic is a villain I made up. Not anything like the Ben 10 Hypnosis, except for the fact of using mind control. Hypnotic is a girl about twenty five years old, and has long black hair. She uses self doubt to control her victims, except they are completely conscious of it.))

Ken leaned back from the rail and looked at the sun, gleaming down on the two of them. Devlin swallowed and leaned down over his knees. He was afraid. Afraid of what Ken was hiding from him. Ken and Devlin never hid anything from each other,_ well, except I haven't told him __**that**_ Devlin thought, slightly embarrassed but shook it off quickly. But that wasn't what Devlin was talking about. He bit his lip and looked over at Ken. Devlin was afraid to even ask, afraid that there was a huge wedge in their relationship. _But the only way I can find out is to ask._

"Why are you hiding it from me?" Devlin asked worriedly. Ken looked at his adopted brother in puzzlement. Devlin swallowed tightly, "Is it...me?" He asked tentatively. Ken's eyes grew wide for a second, but then he laughed. "What on earth are you talking about, Devlin? Of course it's not you." He said with true laughter in his voice. Devlin calmed down a bit, but was still slightly nervous. "If it's anything, it's me. Don't worry about it." Ken said and gently punched his best friend in the arm. Devlin shook his head laughing with Ken and then stood up and ruffled Ken's hair as he passed him on his way to their home.

Ken sighed as Devlin disappeared. _No Devlin, it's all me. I'm so sorry_. Ken thought as he buried his face into his arms, leaning against the rail. Ken hated it when he worried Devlin. Devlin meant so much to him, and every time Ken saw him transform, he hated himself as if he were the cause of Devlin's suffering. _And then again, it's also Dad's fault. If he hadn't done what he did to Kevin. _Ken clenched his fists. _No, Kevin is to blame! If he hadn't been so power greedy, Devlin could've lived a normal life!_! Ken slammed his fist into the metal balcony, angry at all that had caused Devlin such a life. _But, blaming people won't help. And if not for Kevin, I never would've met Devlin._ Ken groaned and stood up his brown hair flickering in the soft wind. No matter who he tried to pin the blame on, he always felt responsible for Delvin's misshapen 'hero' form.

_All I want is to make life better for Devlin. Each time he changes shape, I can feel his dislike. His suffering. It's not fair, Devlin did nothing wrong to deserve such a life of pain and suffering_. Ken thought as he walked through the door. He ignored his clay dog like thing and went to the hologram room. He looked up at the projector and dialed 'Aunt' Gwendolyn's number. When she didn't answer, he cut the connection and sat on the bench, just staring at the emptiness that would've held her image. At the moment he needed to talk to someone, and no one else could help him at that moment. Without even realizing it, he fell asleep on the bench, exhausted from his own thoughts.

Devlin closed the door to their room and locked it. A mischievous smile stole across his mouth. Underneath the bunk bed, was his present to Ken for the next day. He pulled the almost finished hoverboard and his tools. The board was powered by a crystalline necklace that held Devlin's 'eleventh'. Devlin had also inherited the power of electricity from Kevin. He threw a lot of it into the remote control necklace and then more into the power core of the hoverboard. He smiled broadly and then put the last covering on it. He grabbed a small metal box with a green button and pushed the button. The hoverboard disappeared and the button turned red.

"The perfect birthday gift for Ken." Devlin said quietly with a big smile on his face, his ponytail of black hair hung down next to his face as he hid the box under his bed. While he'd been working, the worry about Ken had disappeared, but it returned almost immediately when he became idle.

_He said it was nothing, so why am I still acting like this?_ Devlin thought with aggravation, his chest tight with worry and anxiousness. It was extremely difficult to feel as though it had nothing to do with him. _Ken has never hidden anything from me...but what is it? He seems so worried. Maybe it was something Hypnotic said. Or maybe something I said or did? Rgh!_ Delvin stood up, hitching his thumbs over his hip line at his pants. He paced the room and sighed, finally flopping onto his bed, staring up at Ken's bed. He blew at his hair and closed his eyes, feeling uncomfortable, as if something was bugging at his inner self. Not Ken's dilemma, but a new feeling, one that disturbed Devlin more that the problem with Ken. With time, it only grew worse, but no matter how hard Devlin tried to figure out what it was, it remained unknown to him.

A/N: I know I promised a much longer chapter, but I kinda got lazy and developed a case of writer's block. I promise no delay in the next chapter, as long as I get reviews. No reviews, no chapter. So even if you've reviewed before, do it again. Please, it's what keeps me going. I really need them. The more I get, the faster the next chapter comes up. The less I get, the less likely I'm going to put up the next chapter, so please don't forget to review!


End file.
